Mark and Eduardo: A Sweet Reality
by fortheloveofwritingg
Summary: The Social Network: How strong is Mark and Eduardo's 'friendship? Our favourite Harvard boy has enough on his shoulder's anyway; but with a dispute growing between the two friends, will they be able to kiss and make up! *
1. I Need My CFO

**_If I were David Fincher or Aaron Sorkin I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction. You're about to read the best crack fiction ever okay, so read and review. This is definitely only gonna have one short concluding chapter after this so you don't have to worry about a long wait. Enjoy x_**

The make-shift-office-that-was-really-a-house was strangely quiet, except for the discreet clicking sounds coming from Mark Zuckerberg's Sony VAIO laptop. Though his aqua coloured eyes were fixed on the bright screen, Mark's thoughts were elsewhere.

He'd done it. He'd come to California.

It'd been about a week now and he was finally in the place Sean Parker had said he should come; and it'd been great. Sean, however, had stopped texting him. All the flirty messages he had received were cute at first, but had gotten pretty annoying pretty quickly, so he wasn't complaining. He smiled, despite himself: _Sean, Founder of Napster, Parker was obsessed with him._

Suddenly a slick sheet of rain was falling against the glass doors that led out to the pool, wiping the grin off his face. _Shit_, he thought. It was as if some higher power was trying to remind him that he still had loads of work to do. Which he did. All the interns he'd hired had become considerably lazy in the past few days, but Mark just assumed they were jealous of all the attention he had been getting from Sean. Was it him, or was everyone homosexually inclined nowadays? He knew half of them had girlfriends – okay, maybe only two – but that wouldn't make an excuse for poor working quality. This _was_ a job.

A shockingly loud crack of thunder sounded outside, followed by a shockingly bright flash of lightening, and, to his surprise, the clear sound of a doorbell. _His_ doorbell. As much as he was enjoying the attention, he really hoped it wasn't Sean, but at the same time could not understand why it would be. Then who was it?

It took him two swift movements and in the next, he had gotten his PC charger. He made a perfectly circular shape with the string as if to form some sort of lasso – no, wait, maybe a slingshot – and crept towards the door. He didn't even admit it to himself mentally but he was terrified: it could be a medieval troll or a dentist or even Harvard's lunch lady. Was it even a _lady_?

Mark threw open the door and screamed – a surprisingly low pitched scream – as he was backing into the house as if by force. But no, he wasn't, but he might as well have been. His best friend Eduardo Saverin was walking towards him at such a speed that he didn't have a choice but to retreat; and his face was still nothing less than handsome. And Mark hated that.

"Wardo, what are you doing here?" he murmured, slightly fearfully.

"Why haven't you called me? Why is it that the only call I've gotten from you so far is for some more money? Why is it I even agreed to you coming here? Why did I agree to letting you ruin this company?" Eduardo seemed to have finished shouting and had stepped away from Mark a little, forcing his hands into his smooth brown hair, in a calming manner. He closed his eyes and looked back to the door.

"_'Why did you agree to letting me ruin this company?'_"he spluttered. "Um, excuse me but I have no idea as to what you could possibly be talking about and I think I need a better explanation than that," Mark finished. Eduardo laughed in utter disbelief.

"Explanation. Right. Well how about you come on a flight with me back to New York before any real damage is done."

Mark was silently becoming more infuriated. "You mean you don't think I'm doing a good job? You told me I was doing a good job! You _told_ me Sean was right – I was right – about moving out here!"

"Well by all means, forgive me, because I made a big mistake. And you are too, so listen to me for once, and let's go back home and re-think this."

Was he being serious?

"No. No! I've been here for barely two weeks and you want me to give it all up and go back? I know what's best for the company and – "

"What's best for the company? Oh my God, look at us. The company, Mark? The company? Is that really the problem here? Look at the bigger picture. Look what's happening to us, since we started talking advice from Sean Napster."

"Parker."

"Whatever!" he paused for a moment. "Just listen to me, because I know what's good for the both of us and it's not here wasting more and more money in California! It's not Sean Parker!"

"_You_ know? _You_ know?" he scoffed back at his friend. "Fuck you, Eduardo! Fuck you!" and with that, he pushed him back and his face contorted as if he had hit some imaginary brick wall. He looked completely beside himself now. And yet still, his god-damned good looks were inevitably still there, mocking Mark and making him feel, as always, inferior to his best friend.

But something suddenly sparked deep inside him and before he could stop himself, his tongue, seeming to have grown a mind of it's own, left his mouth and hit Eduardo's in what he later secretly hoped was flirtatious grace. He was kissing him, _hard_, and recklessly and he was holding his partner's face in his hands just so that he couldn't physically protest and it must have worked; Eduardo had bit Mark's lower lip in such a way that they both knew they liked what was happening. Just to be sure, he pulled away to see what sort of expression was on the other's face only to find that he still couldn't clearly see it; In the time that Mark had pulled away, Eduardo had began kissing his neck, causing him to reluctantly let out hushed moaning noises and forced him off of him and they both broke away, panting.

Mark was engulfed into a breath-taking moment where he and Eduardo's eyes had finally met and both seemed to be searching for answers as to why and what had just happened.

"Wardo, we can't. There are _people_ upstairs. _Interns_!" he told him, feigning a business like tone, and then whispered, "They're underage."

Eduardo looked flustered, but happy, and nodded and grabbed Mark's hand leading him to the door. Mark laughed as he got to the door, Wardo shielding his head for him (it was still raining fairly heavy) and saw that what was evidently his taxi driver still there waiting for him. He'd obviously expected Mark to agree quickly and leave with him back to the airport. But a question abruptly settled in his mind sending tingles through his body.

Or, had Eduardo been expecting _this_?


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

Mark Zuckerberg and Eduardo Saverin, if you hadn't already guessed, remained on much _friendlier_ terms after that. Eduardo used his skillful business tactics, after much encouragement from Mark, to find a way to trick Sean Parker into signing some papers that would slowly erase his shares in the company since according to his friend that's what Sean was planning to do anyway. The headquarters, as well as Mark, Eduardo and all of the interns, did remain in California however for the remainder of the year.

Mark got sued by the Winklevos brothers and was threatened to be sued by Sean Parker as well but Sean didn't have nearly enough money to follow the case through as he couldn't afford proper attorneys - or much of anything else for that matter. Eduardo did as much as he could to help Mark through his only other law suit. Everything turned out as follows:

Sean Napster's shares were diluted down to 0.03%.

Mark and the Winklevos brothers made an unknown settlement and a non-disclosure agreement.

Eduardo, who had already suffered some damage to his shares because of Sean's secret doing, shares remained at the 40% they were reduced to.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked Eduardo with a confused look on his face, but a slight twinkle in his eye he hoped the guy in front of him couldn't see. <em>

_ "Nothing. I just don't know how this even happened. I'm glad it happened, but I still can't believe it." _

_ "I thought you planned this." Eduardo laughed then. "What?" _

_ "I should have known you thought that. I," he paused, "I don't know how to explain it, except that I've always wanted to help you. I liked being your only friend; the only one able to help you, even when you didn't want my help, which you didn't most of the time. I used to brush it off as brotherly love but well... while part of me hated Sean for grasping all of your attention without even trying, I knew it was more than that. I wanted more. And that was only a little less than obvious. But when you kissed me..." _

_ "I strictly remember both of us instigating that kiss. Not just me." _

_ "Whatever." he was smiling again. Mark liked when he was smiling at him like that. "I love you." _

_ "Yea."_

_ "Mark." _

_ "I love you too." _

_ "More than Facebook?"_

_ "More than Facebook." _

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I do apologize for the rubbish conclusion. It's only meant to be a summary tweaked to fit Mark and Eduardo's relationship, anyway. Thanks to those who even bothered reading this. Like it? Hate it? Review! x**_


End file.
